filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitfahrgelegenheit (Film)
"Mitfahrgelegenheit" (2007/2008) ist ein Film von Regisseur und Autor Alexander Schulz. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Roadmovie, welches aufgrund des Budgets und der Produktionsweise am ehesten dem Independent-Kino zuzurechnen ist. Handlung Frank (Matthias Dietrich) ist gut organisiert, kann durch einen wohlhabenden sozialen Background in Ruhe studieren und hat einen Job im Unternehmen seines Vaters schon sicher. Doch wie eine Woche das Leben verändern kann, besonders wenn man in dieser einen Woche die Liebe seines Lebens kennen lernt. Die spanische Austauschstudentin Mercedes ist nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht jedoch ebenso schnell wieder verschwunden und das Einzige, was er von ihr weiß, ist die Wohnadresse in ihrem Studienort Lyon in Frankreich. Also macht er sich kurzerhand auf den Weg dorthin. Seine Mitfahrgelegenheit, der etwas ältere Automechaniker Tom (Martin Kaps), ist einfach gestrickt, kennt die Tücken des Lebens, aber genießt jeden Tag. Für das ungleiche Paar beginnt ein Roadtrip voller Überraschungen bis nach Spanien. In Spanien angekommen, erfährt Frank, dass Mercedes in Frankreich ist. Von Tom ermutigt, machen sich die beiden nach Frankreich auf. Dort erwischt Frank Mercedes gerade noch so auf einem Bahngleis. Er gesteht ihr seine große Liebe, doch Mercedes kann dies nicht erwiedern und offenbart ihm, dass es für sie nur bei dieser einen Nacht bleibt. Mercedes steigt ein einen gerade angekommenen Zug und lässt Frank zurück. Der wird von Tom aufgemuntert, der ihm klar macht, dass es zwar mit der Liebe nicht geklappt hat, dafür ist er und auch Tom selbst bei diesem Roadtrip über sich selbst heraus gewachsen und haben so eine neue Ebene ihrer Persönlichkeit erreicht. Projekt Bei dem Filmtrip Projekt handelt es sich um eine interaktive Live-Spielfilmproduktion. Das heißt der Zuschauer wird eng mit der Entstehung und Verbreitung des Films verbunden. So wurden öffentlich inhaltliche Entscheidungen getroffen, die mit dem Film selbst oder der Produktion zusammenhingen. Gemeinsam wurden Drehbuchszenen besprochen, die Schauspieler ausgewählt, ein Teil des Soundtracks bestimmt, über das offizielle Filmplakat entschieden, etc. Das Onlinefilmtagebuch, Video- und Audiopodcasts hielten alle Besucher auf dem Laufenden. Der Zuschauer kann mit dem jungen Produktionsteam interagieren, diskutieren und eine Spielfilmproduktion, mit allen Höhen und Tiefen miterleben. Das Projekt ist bislang einzigartig. Auf der Webseite gibt es über 400 Beiträge des Filmteams, die bislang mit 2.600 Kommentaren der Onlinebesucher diskutiert worden sind. Der Zuschauer erhält die Möglichkeit mit der Filmcrew und den Schauspielern einen Roadtrip von Deutschland nach Spanien zu verfolgen und ist erstmalig hautnah bei einer Spielfilmproduktion dabei. „Der erste Web-2.0-Spielfilm“ CINEMA Produktion Der Authentizitätsanspruch des Films spiegelt sich in der Produktion wieder. Das Wichtigste: Die Reise, die die Charaktere im Film unternehmen, wurde auch bei der Produktion unternommen. Das Filmteam fuhr also genau die Route ab, die Frank und Tom erleben und drehte dabei chronologisch die Szenen. Bei der Inszenierung soll sich der Zuschauer „mittendrin statt nur dabei“ fühlen. Die Kamera ist quasi der „dritte Mitfahrer“ und immer ganz nah am Geschehen dabei. Verlauf Das Produktionteam, bestehend aus Alexander Schulz (23), Tino Kreßner (23) und Fabian Schmidt (23), kennt sich seit 2004 von dem gemeinsamen Medientechnikstudium in Mittweida. Die Drei haben vor dem Dreh von „Mitfahrgelegenheit“ schon einige Kurzfilme gedreht, die Firma >medien und mit weiteren Kollegen den Mediennachwuchsverein Bewegende Bilder e.V. gegründet. Die Spielfilmproduktion zu Mitfahrgelegenheit begann mit einer Drehortbesichtigung in Frankreich und Spanien im November 2006. Schnell entschied sich das Team den Entstehungsprozesses als erste interaktive Spielfilmproduktion Deutschlands auf der Website www.filmtrip.de zu präsentieren. Das Seite ging im März 2007 online. Ziel war es, den Usern die Möglichkeit zu geben, eine deutsche Spielfilmproduktion eines jungen Teams erlebbar zu machen und mitentscheiden und mitdiskutieren zu können. Der erste Höhepunkt war dabei das Schauspielervoting. Nach einem Aufruf im Internet bewarben sich 300 Schauspieler, von denen 30 ein Video mit der geforderten Castingszene einschickten. Die über 8.000 teilnehmenden User konnten nun die Hauptdarsteller bestimmten. Währendessen schrieb Alexander Schulz das Drehbuch und besprach online einzelne Szenen mit den Besuchern. Am 1. Juni 2007 startete das Team zum Filmdreh mit den beiden Hauptdarstellern Matthias Dietrich (27, bekannt aus „Verliebt in Berlin“, lebt und arbeitet in Berlin) und mit Martin Kaps (29, gebürtiger Cottbuser, arbeitet jetzt in Köln). Die Route führte das Team von Mittweida nach Karlssruhe, Lyon über die Pyrenäen bis nach Gandia an der spanischen Mittelmeerküste). Das Drehteam bestand zusätzlich aus dem Kameramann Christian Abel (24, Leipziger) und dem Aufnahmeleiter Erik Damm (25, Dresdner). Mit wenig Technik, die zum Teil von der Hochschule Mittweida zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, einem Wohnmobil und einem VW-Transporter war das Team einen Monat lang unterwegs. Während des Drehs produzierte das Team Video- und Audiopodcasts, um von der aufregenden Arbeit zu berichten. Das Live-Making-Of wurde von den Usern sehr gut angenommen und insgesamt 82.000 mal abgerufen. Nach den Dreharbeiten wurden die User weiterhin mit Videos und regelmäßigen Tagebucheinträgen über den Filmschnitt und die Vertonung auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Neben der Abstimmung des Filmtitels war in der Postproduktion die Suche nach dem Soundtrack für den Film ein großer Erfolg. Nach einem Aufruf auf myspace.com bewarben sich innerhalb weniger Tage 230 Bands, von denen 24 nun zum Soundtrack gehören. Auch hier wurden die User in den Entstehungsprozess mit einbezogen, indem Ihnen Szenen aus dem Film zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Die User konnten dann unter einen Auswahl möglicher Titel entschieden, welche Musik am besten zu dem Ausschnitt passt. Bei der Bewerbung des Films wurde mit den Partnern der trnd-Community zusammen gearbeitet. Hier stellte das Filmteam das Drehbuch und weitere exklusive Filmszenen zur Verfügung. 2.150 trnd-Partner wählten das Titelmotiv des Films und schlugen Taglines für das Plakat vor. Alle haben an einer Umfrage teilgenommen und die Frage beantwortet, warum Sie den Film gern sehen möchten. Gemeinsam mit spreadshirt konnten Kreative das offizielle Filmshirt gestalten. Bei dieser Open-Source-Advertising (User gestalten die Werbung eines Unternehmens/Projekts) Aktion wurden über 30 Motive eingereicht und dann von den Besuchern der Seite abgestimmt. Das Produktionsteam begann dann im Frühjahr 2008 damit, den Film im Direktvertrieb selber zu verleihen. Zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt ist sicher, dass der Film in Dresden und Berlin ab dem 24.7. zu sehen ist. Die Premiere feierte „Mitfahrgelegenheit“ in Berlin am 07.06.08. Über ein ARG (Alternate Reality Game) bekamen 15 Filmfans exklusiven Zugang zum Event. Zahlen und Fakten des Filmtrip-Projektes (Juni 2007) 2.500.000 Page Impressions seit März 2007 67.000 Abrufe der Videoclips, Videocasts 15.000 Abrufe der Audio-Podcasts 10.000 Abrufe des Filmtrailers 2.300 Kommentare 12.200 Votes für Schauspieler, Musikbands und Titelmotiv Soundtrack Der Soundtrack des Films besteht aus folgenden Titeln: Clueso - Winter Sommer DIE HAPPY - Hello Jenix - Are you ready Yellow Umbrella - The World is Not Fair TRIKOT - Außer Atem Anda - Once Angelas Park - Zeit ist nichts für Liebe Stephan Imobersteg - Coal smoke and ashes Drei Akkorde Superstars - Pip Mickael Miro - Mon amour de dictateur RoughRoostars - Mr & Mrs Jones Instructive - Eyes are open Bandana - Dreams of you italoporno - Stardust CALIM - Reise um die Welt S Petit Nico - Si j’etais un homme Maelis - Baby Doll Stephane Neville - A Bon Entendeur PARKER vs. DeutschPop - Nenn es Leben Quarter - I’ll be Mustermann - Etwas Meer Dachterrasse - Hauptsache Vember - Wolke über Horizont Weblinks * www.filmtrip.de * Filmtrip Soundtrack Contest * Filmtrip Videocast Channel * Filmtrip bei Facebook * trnd express Projekt zu Mitfahrgelegenheit * FlickR Photos zu Filmtrip & Mitfahrgelegenheit * Twitteraccount von Filmtrip * Filmtrip bei MySputnik